Lips of an Angel
by Jazmyne aka t4jc
Summary: This was a Quogan I wrote for a contest. I didn't win, but I wanted something for my readers to have while I'm trying to update Music of the Heart.


_"Logan..."_

_I felt tears roam along my cheeks and Logan tried to wipe them away from my face._

_"I love you Quinn."_

_I lost my composure and right in front of his doorstep, I broke down._

_He knelt down next me and wrapped his arms around me. _

_"I will never forget you, you know that, right?"_

_I nodded and wrapped my arms around him, pressing myself against him one lat time before turning to my parents' vehicle._

_"Mhm. I do."_

_I pulled away from him and he tried to smile. _

_"I'll make sure to write."_

_He nodded his confirmation._

_"I love you Logan."_

_I sobbed out once more before standing and turning to meet my parents._

I couldn't take it anymore.

Every second I was away from him brought my mind to its knees and my knees pressed against my chest while I took a horrifyingly feeble position on the kitchen floor.

Aaron walked in and I just stared up at him.

"It's _Logan_ again, isn't it?"

I just nodded and buried my head into my knees once again.

He took a seat next to me and patted my back.

He sat in silence while I gently sobbed away as if nothing in the world would ever make me happy again.

"You know, if it'll get you to stop crying, maybe you should talk to him."

I shot a glare at him.

Why on Earth would he suggest something so stupid?

Only a male would be obtuse enough in nature to even mention something so incredibly insipid.

"Here."

He stood and handed me the phone.

I continued to glare, this time, not as harshly as I was before.

"I thought you were joking."

I managed to breathe out through the soft sobs I was still uncontrollably emitting.

"If you're sad for any reason, I will try and do anything I possibly can to change that, and if for some reason **I** can't change it, then I will try and help find someone who can. In this case..."

He took a deep breath and let out a very disappointed sigh.

"It's Logan."

_Perhaps, he has a point._

I gingerly took the phone from him and stood from the floor.

"Thank you."

I stretched out my arms to give him a hug and he warmly accepted.

"Let me know when you're off the phone. I'll watch some tv in the living room while you go to the bedroom and talk to him."

I nodded and proceeded to dial his number.

After what felt like an eternity of ringing, a groggy male voice answered.

"Hello?"

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Logan?"

_Logan's POV_

The second I heard her voice, the phone slipped out of my hand and onto the floor.

"Baby, who is it?"

I looked over at Lisa who was laying beside me.

"Just some people down at the studio. I'll be right back."

I grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

My voice was barely above a whisper as I made my way over to the living room.

"Hey, did I catch you at a bad time?"

I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Kind of, I can't really be on the phone right now, I mean my girlfriend is in the other room. Why are you calling me so late anyway?"

"Oh I forgot, California is an hour ahead of us."

"Yeah... Anyway...-" I noticed right then, something I should've picked up on the moment I heard her voice. "Quinn, are you crying? What's wrong?"

I heard her sob softly.

"Nothing, I'm just glad to finally hear you're voice again."

I smiled, "you have no idea how happy I am to hear from you but-"

"I love you Logan, and I can't get you out of my head. I've dreamt of you almost every night. It's so hard being away from you."

I sighed.

_'Just tell her_

"Quinn, it's funny that you're calling me actually."

"Why?"

"I was thinking about you all day because last night, I dreamt of you too. I dreamt that you were in my arms and when I woke up, I was actually disappointed to see Lisa snuggled against my chest."

"Logan..."

"I never stopped loving you. It's so difficult to pretend day in and day out that I don't miss you. Chase and Michael are the only ones who know."

I heard her let out a small sob.

"Honey, stop crying, we'll see each other soon."

"I know." She sniffed, "I just wish you were here is all."

I heard a male's voice mutter something.

"Is that you're boyfriend? Does he know you're talking to me?"

"Relax Logan. He was actually the one who told me to call you."

"Oh okay, so he's not going to try and beat me up or anything?"

She laughed.

_God I missed her laugh._

"No, what about your girlfriend? Does she know you're talking to me?"

I smiled, "No, I don't think she has a clue."

"Logan!" She said in her cute little fake-stern voice.

I really love that voice.

I really love her.

"I miss hearing you say my name." I finally managed to say.

"I miss hearing your voice, _Logan_."

I wanted to grab her, hold her and tell her to never leave me again, to stay with me.

But she was already too far.

"You will always be my Angel. My beautiful, darling little Angel."

"I will always love you. You know that, right?"

I smiled, "You can count on it."

If there's one thing Quinn has taught me it's this: I wont be able to fully move on from her, no matter how hard I try.

"I'm leaving Aaron."

Her voice broke my thoughts, 'I'm sorry, I think I misunderstood. Did you say you were leaving Aaron?"

"Yes I did."

She said it very casually.

"But-"

"I'm moving back to California tomorrow."

I smiled the biggest smile I ever have. I ran to my computer and booked her a first class ticket for 6am tomorrow morning.

She's leaving Alaska and finally coming home.

"Logan? Hello?"

I was so caught up, I didn't realize I was still talking to her. "Oh, yeah, whatever ticket you have, cancel it and get your money back. You're plane leaves Anchorage International at 6am, and you are flying first class my love."

She squealed, I love it when she does that.

"Eleven and a half hours more until I get to be with you again. Right where I'm supposed to be."

I smiled, "Yes, now get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning when you get here."

With that, she hung up the phone and I made my way over to the bedroom.

I grabbed all of Lisa's things and packed them into her suitcase.

I took a look at her, she was a bomb shell, but everyone had a chance with her. I wasn't any special exception.


End file.
